1. Field
The field of the invention is fishing accessories and more particularly devices permitting use of fishing rods without manual support.
2. State of the Art
The fisherman's problem of supporting the fishing pole or rod without hands and without constant attention while waiting for the fish to bite has resulted in various attempted solutions. Sometimes, the rod is laid directly on the ground of the bank next to the water. However, with this solution, the rod does not twist and bend visibly when a fish is hooked. More likely, the rod or pole will be pulled into the water. Attempts to prop the rod securely in an upwardly inclined position with rocks and the like are more frustrating than effective. Planting the pole by punching its handle end into the ground meets with similar discouraging results, especially when the soil is dry or rocky. A typical prior art pole support device incorporates a pole engaging socket and cradle affixed to the upper end of a spike intended to pierce the ground to provide anchorage for the support. A single spike is generally used, providing little resistance to rotational displacement. With these supports, the pole is easily twisted out of position. To combat this tendency, angle iron spikes are sometimes used. These are very difficult to set into the ground because of their large cross-sectional area. The use of thin metal angles reduces the necessary insertion force, but dangerously weakens the device. These prior art supports are, in any event, difficult to insert, since they provide only for the use of the hands for this purpose. The socket and cradle construction requires longitudinal motion to insert the end of the pole into the socket. Large sockets must be provided to accommodate the large diameter handles of many rod designs; smaller handles are accordingly supported very loosely. The socket and cradle support allows only one position of the rod, often leading to lack of clearance for the reel with many handle and reel mounting arrangements.